Love Sick Fool One Shot
by luhan
Summary: { EXO / ChanBaek slight HunHan BxB } Baekhyun who forgot everything, even about his Chanyeol.


**Love Sick Fool**

_0812656xxx is calling_

"_Hello.."_

"_Baekhyun-ah"_

"_Wait a minute" Baekhyun rushed and run into his second floor bedroom and looking for his book. Baekhyun looks really pitty right now._

"_Luhan…Minseok …Kyungsoo..Junmyun…ah are you Jongin?"_

"_Don't you remember me, Baek?"_

"_Is there something I should remember?"_

"…"

"_S..so..sorry."_

"_No. I just want to tell you tomorrow y-yeah tomorrow you have ya you have English lesson. You absent for almost 3 eh no 5 months right. Yeah, so umm.. that's all bye."_

"_W-w-wait! Who are y—"_

_PIP_

What a rude, um, classmates?

_Seoul, 2014_

"Hi, Baek how are you", said girls with angel smile. Like we know Baekhyun couldn't remember anything. It happens because his cancer.

That girl rushed and say, "Luhan."

"Uhh.. Luhan. Yea I remember." Baekhyun draw a random panda on his physic notebook

"How about you and Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun made a _what do you mean _face and throwing his pencil, even his panda hasn't finished but first who is Chanyeol. "Chanyeol who?"

Luhan feel un-easy like a lion will eat him, "Don't you remember?"

Baekhyun like wondering why everyone like to use 'Don't you remember?'. It's epic thoughs? Phew. "Tell me. Who is Chanyeol?"

"Come to basketball court. 1 p.m. Tomorrow"

"Hah?"

Luhan don't reply even a word. And smile. After that, physic teacher come into class. With a paper which looks like a ton. Suddenly, "Close all your book everyone. Test!"

"That's Mr. Kim. He always like that", said Luhan while closing his book.

Recess! Baekhyun barely passed the test. It was really hard. It was even harder that made a cookies with his mother. A year ago.

"Lu, where we should sit?" Really, Baekhyun's tummy didn't help at all.

"Wait over there. I'll come to you with Sehun" Who again is Sehun.

Baekhyun didn't wait and go in a line of students who craving for food. Guess what, _bibimbap_ for today plus _kimchi_!

Baekhyun get set of menu and also a milk for bonus, "Thank you, _ahjumma_!". He run into his table, 48. But, there was a tall-guy look with his wide smile. That _tall-guy _shocked when he saw Baekhyun and made his escape to table number 38. Bleh.

In a couple of minutes, come a really sweet couple. "Sorry, we've made you wait so long, _chagiya_!", said Luhan then _a-rainbow-boy_ following with a laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Eww, _chagiya._ "Yes. Then who is him?", Baekhyun pointing at that _rainbow-boy. _Seriously, this boy hair looks like rainbow. It has many colours. Plus his skin is as white as vampire. Where Luhan got this kind of friend.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you.", said this _rainbow-boy_.

Luhan and Sehun comfortablely sit infront of Baekhyun. "Baek, remember tomorrow", said Luhan with

wink. Ewwww.

Baekhyun wondering again. Who is actually Chanyeol.

_Who are you're you looking like a stranger, you were once my love and my savior._

This day is as hot as yesterday. Just because Baekhyun wants to meet Chanyeol so badly, he came to basketball court at 1. He saw a tall guys playing basketball. Then, where is Chanyeol? Is he the one with _angry-bird _face? Or the one who has a _dark-circled-eyes_?

Baekhyun bravely walk towards court and screaming, "ANYONE NAMED CHANYEOL OR WHAT EVER IS IT?"

A guy walk towards Baekhyun, "Eum, it's me. Why?"

Baekhyun couldn't believe his-self. Chanyeol is totally weird than he think. "Uh no, just because Luhan said me with you so, actually, who are you?"

"ehehehe nothing. I'm Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Let's be friend!" Chanyeol said it with a wide smile. After a couple of hours this Chanyeol looks fun. No, just because he's as hyper as me. Whew, duo hyper active.

"So, see you tomorrow!" Baekhyun rushed because he remember he should catch last train home. Baekhyun live in Bucheon, 3 hours from Seoul.

Baekhyun opened his book. He add Sehun with description: _Luhan rainbow friends, _Also Park Chanyeol: _Hyper and tall_. Baekhyun can feel how Chanyeol is a part of his old life. But who is him? Baekhyun give up and traveling in his dream.

_"Baek, don't you remember?" _

_ "I don't know you, Chanyeol."_

_ "I should go. You don't remember me, so I'm just a ghost from your past."_

_ "What do y—" Chanyeol move a step and a step closer and closer to Baekhyun and a bit again they'll be kissing, "I like you, remember me."_

DUG! Baekhyun fell from his beloved bed. "What a nightmare"

Somehow, Baekhyun remember something about Chanyeol. Chanyeol must be more than friend to Baekhyun. But, in other half, Baekhyun met Kris. A man in train last night. With a short conversation, Baekhyun fell in love with Kris. He know this was too fast but, love didn't know time, right?

And, Kris is Chanyeol friend. He know Chanyeol. Baekhyun take his phone and call Chanyeol, they've gave phone number to each other last night.

_"Yeoboseyo"_

_ "Chanyeol-ah. This is Baekhyun."_

_ "Ah, yes Baekhyun, why?"_

_ "Kris.."_

_ "Kris why?"_

_ "…..Joahanikka"_

_ "B-B-Baek.. D-do you like him? H-how come?"_

_ "…last night at the train, Chanyeol"_

_ "Confess to him, Baekhyun."_

_ "…eh?"_

_ "Before it was late. From what I know, Tao like Kris too"_

_ "Thanks, Yeol!"_

_ "Uhuh, Baek." "I-I y-yeah I wish y-you the b-best" and Baekhyun could hear someone crying up_

_ "…Yeol"_

_ "ah..uh..Bye that's all rite?"_

_ "..bye"_

_ "Bye, Baekhyun"_

_If I say I wish you the best I was lying._

Chanyeol didn't know God made a cruel love story for him and Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun was a couple since 2010, they did many thing and they had many beautiful moments. 2013, Baekhyun had a cancer and he should do a surgery. Chanyeol didn't help but just cried at his apartment. He remember how Baekhyun said _I'm fine, Yeol._

Baekhyun's surgery was successed but, Baekhyun forgot everything. Their memories, their love, their promised, and he forgot Chanyeol.

From last night, Chanyeol cried like a girls and that because of Baekhyun. Baekhyun like Kris already. So? He will never like Chanyeol like before that surgery. Just, if Chanyeol as evil as Kyuhyun, his brother, he will already say _I wish you all the bad you will never have Kris never!_ But, Chanyeol like seeing Baekhyun smile rather than his tears. So, he wishing Baekhyun the best. But, he was lying.

_1 New Message – Baekhyun-ah _

_ Yeol, meet me at Twosome Café, Myeongdong._

Chanyeol grabbed his hoodie and ride his motorcycle towards Myeongdong. Probably, after 30 mins, he arrived at Twosome Café.

He saw Baekhyun. "Baek.. are you crying?"

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun wipping his tears, "No.. ahahaha"

"No, Baek. Tell me, why?"

"….it's about K—" Baekhyun crying again

"Sssssh.. Don't cry. Tell me when your heart are totally fine, _arraseo_?"

Baekhyun smile and crying at the same time. Chanyeol couldn't do anything just hug him from the back. Remember, he's just a ghost from Baekhyun past.

_Who put that rock in your chest won't you tell me?_

Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked over Myeongdong. They buy couple hat, it was pink. Chanyeol remember how Baekhyun adore strawberry, that's why.

"Yeol, I want ice-cream!", he said like a puppy

"Sure, let's have one." Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun hand and walk towards ice-cream shop.

"1 Banana and 1 Strawberry, please" Chanyeol smiles, "I know it, Baek."

"But, how c—" Chanyeol gave a spoon of ice-cream directly into mouth

"YAH CHANYEOL-AH!"

They sit at table number 48 again. And went into deep silence. "So, Baek, do you mind to tell me?"

Baekhyun turn upset, "Tell you what?"

From here Chanyeol could read Baekhyun mind, Kris dump him and yeah Baekhyun's heart is broken. Actually, Chanyeol will remake Baekhyun heart like a puzzle but, only if Baekhyun allow him to love him, once.

"No, go on eating."

Baekhyun smile,"Uh..sorry. Maybe, later?"

A week passed and school started again. Baekhyun typed his story for English project: _If I Was A Writter. _Baekhyun loves reading but he never write anything before.

"And the girl and boy live happily ever after. Finish." Baekhyun smile because he done a really hard job. Writing a story not as easy as you think. Luhan, wrote about his love story with Sehun. Gosh this Luhan really irritating. No! Baekhyun not jealous because he's single.

Suddenly, he remember his last conversation with Chanyeol, in train to _Bucheon. _Chanyeol said he was from _Bucheon_ too, Baekhyun know Chanyeol's from _Seoul_. But, he didn't say anything about that.

_"Baek, why are you still single?"_

_ This tall Yeol really want to kill me ugh "Because, I haven't found the one I really love." In unfriendly way._

_ "Woo.. Calm down, Baek. How about Kris?" Chanyeol smirk_

_ "I didn't like him anymore, I'm dump" _

_ "Ah…"_

_ "Then, why you're still single too? You haven't found the right person, hum?"_

_ "Nope. Because, you haven't found someone you love"_

_ Baekhyun shocked and made a roundy-eyes, "Yeol… seolma do you like me?"_

_ "It's good to know"_

_ "Since when?"_

_ "Remember the one who called you at the morning and you called me Jong-Jongdae or Jong something? It was me. I'm your boyfriend, at the past Baek"_

_ Baekhyun gasp. How could he believe this, "Ah.. How can I bel—"_

_ Chanyeol took out his wallet and took out a Polaroid. The caption was: Me and Beloved Baekhyun 2012. Yes, it was Baekhyun and Chanyeol at Namsan Tower. Baekhyun showed his peace sign meanwhile Chanyeol hugged him from back. "Believe me?"_

_ "…"_

_ "You can feel someone is the right person or not, if you really love him, you'll know he is your beloved one or not" Chanyeol smile and fall asleep._

_ Baekhyun feels something towards Chanyeol. Love? This sudden? In this train? To Bucheon? This wasn't a relief right?_

_ Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol peaceful face when asleep. Somehow, Chanyeol looked handsome. And Baekhyun realized he fell in love again._

Remembering his and Chanyeol conversation in train made his cheecks turn pink. What else, _blushing_. Baekhyun shall confess this first to Chanyeol or wait until that _dobi-ears_ confess to Baek? The second choice wasn't that bad, but the first choice is better.

The grabbed his phone and he composed a message to Chanyeol.

_To: Park Chanyeol_

_ Hangang Park, 5 p.m. Don't be late._

Baekhyun wait until Chanyeol replied his message and suddenly he received _Of course, Baek. _from Chanyeol. Yay!

Baekhyun arrived at Hangang Park. But, there's Park Chanyeol. How fast is this people.

Baekhyun slowly walk because he's nervous, "Oh, Baek! You came! Here..Here!"

"Um.. H-hi Ch-Chan-Chanyeol.."

"So what do you want to say, hm?"

"Please don't cut while I'm speaking, _arraseo_?"

"Go on."

"Uh..y-yeah it's like.."

"Like what?"

"I said shut up first" "Uh..IloveyoutooParkChanyeol"

"Said it again, you spoke like a dog who ran after girl"

"I. Love. You. Too. Park. Chan. Yeol." Baekhyun with his sweetest smile

Chanyeol hug Baekhyun and whisper it to Baek's tears, "_Nado, joahanikka_, Byun Baekhyun. Would you be mine, again and forever?"

Baekhyun look at Chanyeol's eyes, there's no lie, "How silly I am if I dump you. Yes I want, Chanyeollie! _Joahanikaaaayo_!"

Chanyeol smiles, "No. _SARANGHAEYO BYUN BAEKHYUUUUN_!"

_Sometimes, real love doesn't have to be together forever. But, if he was your real love, he'll come again to you no matter how hard is it._

**FIN**

* * *

**Author Note: Hai! Ini udah terlanjut buat English, kapan-kapan ya Indonesia nya haha**

**Ini gaje kan x-x**

**Review, please?**


End file.
